1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device.
2. Description of Related Art
As an electrophoretic display device, there is conventionally known an electrophoretic display device to which an electrophoresis system of a micro partition wall structure is applied (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-272135, for example). Such electrophoretic display device has an opposite substrate which forms a display surface, and a thin film transistor substrate which is arranged opposite to the opposite substrate, for example. On an inner surface of the thin film transistor substrate, which surface is opposite to the opposite substrate, a plurality of pixel electrodes are formed to be aligned in a matrix shape. Each of the pixel electrodes is surrounded by a partition wall 100 (see FIG. 8). In the space formed by being surrounded with the opposite substrate, the thin film transistor substrate, and the partition wall 100, a solvent is filled in which multiple positively-charged black particles and negatively-charged white particles are dispersed.
If an adhesion degree between a resist 101 constituting the partition wall 100 and the thin film transistor substrate is poor when forming the partition wall 100, a lifting 102 of the resist 101 occurs as shown in FIG. 8, and thereby the resist 101 is detached from the thin film transistor substrate. As a result, a shape of the partition wall 100 gets distorted. Although one way for preventing the lifting 102 is to make the partition wall 100 thick, such way decreases the area (opening ratio) which contributes to display, and therefore there is a higher possibility that this is disadvantageous for display performance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to prevent detachment or distortion of the partition wall while preventing a decrease of the opening ratio.